


Mini-Marshmallows

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Marshmallows, Missing Scene, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, are you gonna get those mini-marshmallows for me or what, Scarlet?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini-Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [believesinponds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/gifts).



> A drabble previously posted on tumblr for @believesinponds to make up for the lack of Len in the "Running to Stand Still" episode.
> 
> Russian translation can be found [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3926064), thanks to Taicho!

“So, are you gonna get those mini-marshmallows for me or what, Scarlet?”

Barry rolls his eyes, grateful that Len waited till he was able to convince Iris to leave the two of them to “talk.” He goes back to glaring at the other man, though, still just a tad pissed that he’s shown up at Joe’s. 

“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t pull crap like--like _this_ ,” Barry tells him, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Ah, and here I thought you were putting on the best performance of the year,” Len says, arching an eyebrow in amusement as he takes another sip of his hot cocoa. 

Barry tries his best not to joke about how silly his boyfriend looks drinking from a mug in shape of a head of a cheery reindeer, but he’s supposed to be _mad_ at him.   


“I’m serious, Len,” he says, letting his face soften a bit. “I-I...I don’t know what I would do if Iris or Joe or any of my friends find out about us. I just...I can’t...”   


Len sighs at this point, walking over to the other man, pushing him gently against the wall in the living room. “I know, I’m sorry,” he whispers, tucking a strand of stray hair back into place on Barry’s head. “It won’t happen again. Just thought you would like to see your hot boyfriend after being away for a while.” 

Barry can’t help but crack a smile, but he doesn’t want to give in just yet. “I’m sorry, too,” he says quietly. “For not being able to break you out sooner. I swear you won’t get arrested again.” 

Len is leaning closer to him, leaving a soft trail of kisses from Barry’s neck down to his collarbone. Barry’s knees want to buckle, surprised that the other man is being this gentle with him--it has been a while, after all. 

Barry continues to speak as he rests his hands on Len’s biceps, squeezing them. “The Flash, however, can’t promise to let you get away with any goods you decide to steal.”

It makes Len chuckle against his skin, deep and low, and there’s a pleasant chill that goes down Barry’s spine. 

“I can get away with these goods, right?” Len asks, and before Barry could ask what he’s talking about, he feels the man’s hand on his crotch, palming him teasingly through his jeans. _Dammit_.   


“L-Len...” Barry almost whimpers, which makes Len bite on a particular spot above his collarbone before he’s running his tongue over the bite, cool and wet to the touch. “Oh, god! Len...please..!” He moves his hands up the man’s back under the parka, his fingernails scratching at the shirt while he’s given a couple more hickeys.   


Then Len is pulling back with a smirk on his face, seeing how disheveled Barry turned out to be after just a few touches here and there. 

“Marshmallows, Scarlet,” he says, and Barry stares at him. 

“Are you serious?” he asks, his voice raspy from being aroused and now pissed off. 

Len’s smirk only grows wider. “Get me what I want and I’ll give you what you want.” 

Barry stares at him for another long moment, catching his breath and straightening out his shirt and hair. Of course Len is being serious about his stupid mini-marshmallows. He lets out a frustrated growl. 

“Fine, I’ll meet you at your place in ten?” Barry asks, getting his coat.   


“Cool,” Len confirms, sending his boyfriend a wink before Barry is zipping out of there, grabbing about twenty bags of mini-marshmallows at the grocery store on the way to Len’s apartment.   


He arrives a few minutes late, of course, and Len is already waiting in the bedroom with a blindfold in hand. Barry is blushing and starting to splutter, but Len shuts him up by pressing his lips roughly against Barry’s, making him drop the bags of marshmallows as he’s being pulled into the bedroom.

The mini-marshmallows are long, _long_ forgotten till they wake up in each other’s arms in the morning. 


End file.
